


More Than Casual, Less Than...

by lucycamui



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Loves Taking Photos, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: While on holiday in Hasetsu, Phichit and Chris indulge in one another's company.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	More Than Casual, Less Than...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Breathless, a Phichimetti zine, in collaboration with Morrindah.

“Oh, they are absolutely unbearable,” Chris drawled as they watched Victor and Yuuri leave the outdoor area of the hot springs Their arms were around each other’s waist and Victor rather shamelessly gave Yuuri’s ass a smack as they went through the sliding glass doors, Yuuri’s laughter echoing and soon muted by the kiss he granted Victor. They gave a final wave over their shoulders and disappeared for the room Phichit had teased them about getting. “And I adore them for it.”

Phichit laughed, sinking further into the hot water. With the World Championships having concluded in Japan, he and Chris had taken a couple of days and traveled south with Victor and Yuuri to visit Hasetsu. Yuuri’s family was warm and welcoming, and a Japanese onsen would always be an ideal place to melt away all the stresses of a long and trying season. “As long as we don’t hear them down the hall tonight.”

“Mmm, if we do, we’ll just have to give them a run for their money.” Chris winked. One of his arms rested on the edge of the hot spring pool and he tilted his head back, wordlessly beckoning Phichit in toward him. It worked, Phichit moving in against his side. “Ready to head in, mon ange?”

“Yeah, before I go prune-like,” Phichit said, pushing himself up with his hands pressed flat to Chris’ chest, fingers sprawled over his pectorals. Chris stood alongside him and offered a hand like a gentleman, delicately holding on while Phichit stepped out of the water.

“Prune-like… What would that make me then?”

“Now?” Phichit asked, glancing up and down Chris’ body. He smirked. “A fine and juicy plum.”

“Easily the oddest compliment I’ve been paid today,” Chris replied, following Phichit back to the onsen wash and changing rooms. As they went through the doors, he gave Phichit’s ass a firm squeeze, mirroring Victor’s action from just before.

Phichit slapped his hand away with a scowl though he gave no other protest. It was their last night in Hasetsu, and both of them had flights out scheduled for the next day. Back to Thailand for Phichit, to Switzerland for Chris. They would be sure to see each other over the summer, at some point, though they had yet to confirm anything. Most of their encounters were by proxy of competitions and not necessarily planned. If Phichit happened to spend a night or two in Chris’ hotel room rather than in his own, it was incidental.

Throwing on one of Yutopia’s jinbei once they were back in the changing room, Phichit pocketed his phone and stretched, his gaze on Chris’ muscular back. Chris slipped into a thin yukata, the fabric draping his broad shoulders. He stepped into the traditional Japanese underwear he had been wearing earlier, having donned a paired set with Victor to tease their respective partners. Phichit watched the spun material slide up the back of his firm thighs and settle to accent his glutes, straps cutting in just above the hip bone. Out of instinct, he pulled out his phone and snapped a shot before the yukata could cover the tempting sight.

Chris glanced back at the click of the shutter, an eyebrow arched and lips quirked to one side. “Like what you see?”

“If I say yes, will you let me take some more?”

“As many as you want.”

Phichit liked taking photos. Chris liked having his photo taken. It was an arrangement that worked well for them, all things considered. The plan for the evening had been to have a few drinks before retiring for the night, but Chris had understood the look Phichit had cast him. They had been given the large room, the one Victor had used during his stay in Hasetsu, while Victor stayed in Yuuri’s since it was only for a couple of days. There would be no way to separate those two anyway.

When they entered the room, Chris set the lights to low and turned. The obi binding his yukata was already loose, sitting low on his waist. The yukata itself was open, framing his chest in a V. He looked good in the soft yellow lighting, a couple of missed and clinging water droplets refracting sparks with his movement. Phichit was itching to see more of his skin, draped in the dark colors of the yukata.

Their futons were laid out on the tatami floor, set with space between them. They could move those closer in a minute, once they descended onto the bedding together.

“How do you want me?” Chris asked, settling down atop the blanket. He leaned his weight onto one arm, throwing Phichit a wink. “From the front or ass up?”

“Just like that is fine to start,” Phichi answered, his phone in his hand once again. He had a full folder of photos of Chris, password-protected. From his hotel room at World’s, and a few very quick ones from the locker room at the Grand Prix Finals. Poolside at the previous season’s Skate America. Phichit had earned gold, just a couple of points above Chris’ silver. They had celebrated with champagne and far too risky handjobs, fingers slipped inside each other’s swimwear. Being young and at the top of their profession was more fun with a little bit of danger. “Spread your legs for me?”

Chris did exactly that. He stretched out one of his long legs, letting the folds of the yukata part and fall away. His toned calves and thighs flexed, the shadows cast across them by the low lighting making them appear as if they were oil-painted in broad strokes. The ridges of his abdomen cast subtle shadows as well, ones Phichit would not mind tracing with his tongue.

“Roll up your sleeves?”

With a smirk, Chris sat forward and rolled up the sleeves of the yukata, bunching the fabric atop his shoulders. When he leaned back the second time, the muscles in his biceps tightened. Phichit had a distinct memory of being lifted by those arms, of his back hitting a wall with his legs wound around Chris’ waist after the conclusion of some banquet or another.

The shutter of his camera app sounded as Phichit snapped the photo. “Move your ankle. The right one.”

Chris had his right leg folded in toward himself but he did as Phichit asked, moving it forward slightly. His stomach pulled in tighter on an inhale and he arched his hips for a brief moment. “Like that?”

“Like that.”

The traditional fundoshi Chris wore left little to the imagination in his current position, the cloth fitted against the form of his cock. It might have been more subtle had Chris not been half hard, his thick shaft curving over his upper thigh. Phichit snapped another photo. Despite the low lighting, each shot was decent, though Phichit was a lot less concerned with the angles and framing and shadows since these particular photos were not meant to be shared. Just another folder of memories, sparks of inspiration on lonely nights. He tapped the screen, adding another picture to the file.

“Are you going to take some with me?” Chris asked, dropping a hand onto his exposed thigh, fingers gliding down to settle over his groin. Phichit adjusted the focus, capturing the perfect shot of Chris spreading his fingers over his own cock, making the fabric of the fundoshi meld to his shape. “Or is this going to be a solo session?”

“A couple more,” Phichit answered while taking a step forward. “Will you touch yourself for me?”

Smirking, Chris slipped his fingers under the twisted string of the fundoshi and curled them around the base of his shaft. He stroked with leisure, keeping himself out of direct view. Phichit liked it that way, the tease of it. He had a glimpse of Chris’ perfectly smooth balls just out the side. What a tempting view.

“Take it off.”

“Why don’t you take it off yourself, chéri?”

Point taken. Phichit did not put down his phone but he did approach, dropping to his knees in front of Chris. He snapped one more photo for effect, then gave his phone over to Chris so that it could be turned on him as he removed Chris’ undergarment, leaving his lower half exposed. When he leaned down, kissing high on Chris’ inner thigh, the skin there tasted of the onsen water minerals. He then shifted up, skimming his mouth along the hilt of Chris’ cock, and heard the camera shutter. Directing his gaze up, he heard another.

“I assume you gave me your phone for a reason,” Chris said, reaching over to skate his fingers over Phichit’s cheek, brushing back dark hair.

“I’ll send them to you,” Phichit promised, his tongue tracing the vein that raced along the underside of Chris’ cock. “But this way, I can pick the good ones, so that if they ever leak at least I’ll know I look cute.”

“You always look cute,” Chris muttered, pushing the pad of his thumb down on Phichit’s lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth and take in the tip of his cock. “I am perpetually charmed.”

Humming at the compliment, Phichit fluttered his lashes and sucked Chris into his mouth. Chris’ cock was thick, making him open his jaw till it popped. Blowing Chris always left his jaw sore after, but he loved how it would fill his cheeks, sit heavy on his tongue, and was just long enough to hit the back of his throat. Phichit took him in with the enthusiasm of someone for whom it had been a while, groaning when Chris’ nails scratched at his scalp, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end as shivers raced down his spine.

Phichit swallowed Chris down to the hilt, the tip of his nose buried in the trimmed brunette curls there. The room was barely cool, the old AC unit in the corner of the room working overtime to keep up with the summer heat and humidity. He closed his eyes, his tongue sweeping across velvet flesh, and moaned when Chris bucked up as if trying to get in further. One of his hands wandered, palming between his legs to try to relieve the pressure of his own hardened cock. Another photo snapped, driving him on. They were both performers; it was easy to get off knowing that their partner was enjoying watching the show.

As Phichit bobbed his head with hollowed cheeks, Chris set down the phone in favor of threading his fingers through Phichit’s hair. He held him as he thrust up, fucking Phichit’s mouth until his pace began to falter and he hissed out a warning. “Ahhh, too close there, mon ange.”

Phichit pulled back, Chris’ cock leaving his mouth with a _pop_. He smirked and pressed a kiss to the leaking tip, fingers squeezing around the base just in case. “Getting too old to go a second round?” he teased, dotting another kiss before he moved away, crawling the short distance across the floor to the bag set in the corner. From within a layer of clothing, he pulled condoms and lubricant, coming back to straddle Chris’ lap. He had discarded the bottom half of his jinbei, and rocked down on Chris’ lap.

Before he had a chance to uncap the lubricant, Chris took his hands, making him pause. They never paused.

“What?”

The half-smile Chris cast him was unsettling.

“I regret to bring it up like this, chéri,” Chris said, his tone as smooth and silken as ever. “But I am afraid this might be the last time we do this.”

“Huh?” Phichit blinked. His joke hadn’t been that bad, had it? He had not realized age was a sensitive topic, since Chris teased Victor about it enough. “Why?”

“I am planning to announce my retirement once I get home. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and it was a decent season for me. I can’t keep up anymore and competing has become more of a burden than a pleasure. It’s a good time for me to take that plunge.”

“Oh.” Phichit did not want to say he was surprised, because he wasn’t, not completely. Chris was at that age when many skaters made that decision, knowing that continuing on would result in more harm than good. He had known it was coming, sooner or later; he had just expected to find out from a news article or else hear about it from Yuuri, who would have heard about it from Victor. “So?”

Chris laughed at the dry response. “So, my dear Phichit, if we’re not competing, we won’t be seeing much of one another. Common sense says that this won’t be happening again, by scheduling alone.”

Common sense, sure. Common sense also said not to sleep with competitors, but that had stopped few figure skaters. “As if we’re not going to be booked for the same ice shows and tours. We’ll see each other plenty.”

“Is that you rejecting my retirement?” Chris chuckled.

“You’re gonna be retired from competition, not dead,” Phichit muttered, snatching up the bottle beside them and slapping it into Chris’ hands. “Now how about instead of talking about how you’re not going to fuck me in the future, you go ahead and actually do me right now, while you can?”

A small gasp escaped Phichit when Chris crashed their mouths together. He bunched his fists into the folds of Chris’ yukata, holding himself steady as Chris lifted his hips, caressing the backs of Phichit’s thighs and grasping at his ass. The lubricant that helped guide Chris’ fingers inside him was warm and slick, tingling in a way that made Phichit push back to seek more of the stimulation. He usually liked to bring his own, but Chris had also learned exactly which he preferred.

The foil on the condom was torn away, Phichit waiting impatiently for the moment it took Chris to roll it on. He steadied his hands on Chris’ chest, fingers playing with the wisps of hair that covered it. Covering Chris’ mouth with his own, Phichit bit and sucked on his lower lip as he dropped, taking the first inch into himself. The head of Chris’ thick cock pulled at his rim, stretching him open. He always needed to move slowly at first with Chris, adjusting to the girth before sinking fully. He groaned, seeking the distraction of Chris’ tongue as he began rocking down onto him.

Phichit did not exactly remember when his flirting and exchanged suggestive comments with Chris turned to recognition that they were both genuine in their interest. He did remember when it turned into drunkenly making out for the first time, on the way back to their hotel after a group dinner out following the 2017 World’s exhibition. Yuuri had claimed gold and at the dinner, he and Victor confirmed their engagement to the group, as if anyone had doubted that they intended to marry. Alcohol had flowed freely that night, and Phichit had poured himself freely into Chris’ mouth after, waking up in his bed in the morning. It became a regular thing after that.

Chris thrust up to meet Phichit’s rhythm, having tugged off the top part of Phichit’s jinbei to leave him nude. His mouth left bruising kisses across Phichit’s collarbone, able to mark his skin now that their tour was over. Phichit’s costume consisted of a flowy shirt with a low collar and he did not want to deal with _those_ types of questions on social media.

Gasping as Chris’ cock hit his prostate, Phichit threaded his fingers through bleached blonde hair, angling Chris’ face up for a deep kiss. When they parted, breathing heavily with lips made wet by saliva, Phichit kept them close. “You know, there’s no shame in retirement,” he murmured, his gaze directed down between them. “Look at Victor, he’s even more popular now than he was while he was competing. Don’t be so solemn about it. I’m still gonna think you’re hot as fuck.”

The corners of Chris’ lips twitched and that was all the warning Phichit got before he was flipped over. Chris loomed over him, winding his arms around Phichit’s back and holding him as he thrust in, going deep enough to make Phichit’s spine arch on its own. His pace was not brutal but it was unyielding, driving moans from low in Phichit’s throat.

Chris was solid above him, his weight and his form domineering. Phichit grasped at his back, scratching the skin as he clenched around him, and they found their pace together. The futon mattress was thin on the tatami floor, but Phichit was too lost to notice. He moaned against Chris’ tongue when Chris took his cock in hand, stroking Phichit off in time with the jerking of his hips. Phichit barely whimpered as he came, pushing himself back onto Chris until his forehead dropped to Phichit’s shoulder and he stilled, filling the condom with his release.

Chris shifted off him, sitting up and carefully pulling out, leaving for a moment to go discard the condom. Phichit used the moment to pull the second futon bed closer to the one they had used, grabbing Chris’ wrist when he came back and guiding him down beside him. At night, Phichit was a cuddler and Chris never seemed to mind.

Even with the AC in the corner, it was too warm for him to rest his head on Chris’ chest. He stayed close, though, tracing patterns over his skin and little paying attention to what he drew between Chris’ firm muscles. “Do you remember, last year I told you about my idea for an ice show?” Phichit said after a few minutes. He had brought it up one night, expecting Chris to laugh it off but instead he had gotten a smile and encouragement.

“Mmm, the hamster one?” Chris replied, chuckling. “It sounded cute.”

Phichit nodded. “Well, I’m doing it. It’s set. I have a choreographer working on routines with me, I have a promoter, I have venues lined up… We were going to start recruiting skaters in the next few weeks.”

“Hamsters on Ice?”

Phichit tilted his head back, nipping at a tricep. “No. That’s the comic relief portion in the middle. But it’ll showcase Thai music and I want the guests to perform numbers based on their own culture.”

“Do you intend to make Victor Cossack dance?”

“I was thinking _Kalinka_ but that’s even better.”

Laughing, Chris turned and touched his lips to Phichit’s temple. “Congratulations, chéri. I have no doubt it will be splendid.”

“Thanks,” Phichit replied and glanced up. “Will you be one of my headlining hamsters? I have a formal invitation drafted.”

Chris blinked slowly, his long cow lashes fanning over his green eyes. “When is it?”

“Next summer. I made sure the schedule wouldn’t conflict with any of the regular tours or training camps.”

“I would love to be one of your hamsters, Phichit. Just be sure my name bills above Victor’s.”

Grinning, Phichit sat up and then craned over, stealing a kiss. “Deal.”

Chris’ hands gripped his hips, pulling Phichit back on top of him. His fingers glided across the lines of his abdomen, slipping down to caress his thighs. “Now, how about that second round you claim I am too old for?”

To answer, Phichit wiggled his ass against Chris’ soft cock. Even if Chris did retire and they did see each other a little bit less, he was certain that this would not be the end. He doubted that either of them would let it be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Morrindah's accompanying art](https://twitter.com/TSiebenstein/status/1302554891546701824?s=20)
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@lucycamui](https://twitter.com/lucycamui) or tumblr, also [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/)


End file.
